Why The Hell Does The Rain in Spain
by SiriuslyRiddikulus
Summary: She did it agian. Another funny story.


"Why The Hell Does The Rain In Spain Fall Mainly On The Plain?"

It was a typical night at Hogwarts (well, as typical as any night can be at 2 o'clock in the morning). The students were all in bed, tired from their week of studies and ready to enjoy a peaceful night's sleep. No child had to worry about classes the next day, for the weekend was upon them. Even the professors were dozing in their beds (wherever those beds happened to be).

All was quiet.

But all wouldn't remain quiet for long, for just seated in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room were three figures. Three teenage boys to be precise. And while everyone was dreaming of the coming Saturday morning when their weekends would begin, Sirius's, James's and Remus's had already begun:

"Okay! Let's get started!" James declared, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Do we seriously have to continue doing this?" Remus asked, exasperated. "We are 6th years, you know. This is starting to get childish."

"He he he!!" giggled Sirius.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, annoyed.

"You said 'seriously'," Sirius had to contain himself from breaking out into fits of hysteria. " 'Seriously' sounds like 'Sirius' which is my name!!"

"It doesn't take much to get him started, does it?" Remus asked to nobody in particular.

"That's what she said!!" James and Sirius exclaimed together.

"Oh my gosh!" Remus grumbled.

"Cheer up, Moony!" James said. "We're about to have a blast tonight!"

"Yeah, you say that every Friday night," Remus said, "but then I'm always the one who has the worst time."

It was true. Remus never had fun when Friday night rolled around and he was stuck in the common room with these two. It was never a pleasant experience. Remus knew that when they finally graduated from Hogwarts next year, some part of him would always be mentally scarred because of what went on during these Friday nights.

"Well, that's your own damn fault!" Sirius said, the giggle fit just starting to wear off.

"And there's not arguing with that logic!" James said, smiling. "So, now if there aren't any more interruptions, I will say it again!… Let's get started!"

Remus suppressed a grimace. No good could come from those three words (words that had been spoken every Friday night since their 1st year) that James had just uttered.

"Sirius, I believe it is your turn to start," James continued.

"Okie dokie!… Umm…," Sirius said, looking back a forth between James and Remus. "James! Truth or dare?"

"…Truth!" came James's reply.

"Okay. Tell the truth: Are you wearing underwear right now?"

"Nope! And I haven't been wearing any all day!" James stated proudly. "Come on, Padfoot, ask a better one! Something you really want to know."

"Next time," Sirius promised.

"My turn!" James shouted in joy. He looked dead a Remus.

Remus gave another low grumble because he knew what was coming next.

"Why, dear Moony: Truth or dare?" James smiled maniacally.

"Truth." That was always Remus's answer. He never wanted to know what would happen if he ever said "dare".

"Alrighty!" said James. "Tell the truth: What were you and Sirius _really_ doing that night that me and Lily were enjoying a moonlit walk around the lake?"

Remus looked at Sirius and he had to smile to himself. For once, he was happy to answer this question.

"Sirius woke me up and made me stare at shapes in the stars because he said it was one of his favorite things to do. Then he tried to convince me that there was a pickle somewhere in the galaxy," Remus stated with complete satisfaction.

Sirius gasped in horror. "I told you that was a secret!

"Yeah, well, 'that's your own damn fault' for trusting me," Remus smiled. This might actually be fun.

Meanwhile, James was dying of laughter. Never in his whole life would he have guessed that Sirius secretly liked to stargaze. It was just too much to handle.

"Alright, shut up, James. It's not _that_ funny," Sirius said grumpily.

"Hell yes, it is!" James managed to get out.

"My turn," declared Remus. "Sirius: Truth or dare?"

"Umm… Truth. No, wait! Dare!"

"Too late! You already said 'truth'," Remus said, his smile broadening.

"Fine," Sirius conceded.

"Tell the truth: What really goes on inside that demented head of yours?" Remus asked.

"Oh, hell no!" Sirius complained. "I'm not telling you anything anymore. Not after what you just did!"

"So, does that mean you're going to use your one "Pass" for the game? Remember you can't use it again until next time we play," James said.

"Yes. Pass," Sirius declared.

"Alrighty then. Don't say I didn't warn you," James teased.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius moaned. "James: Truth or dare?

"Truth!" James said jovially.

This was pretty much turning into a game of Truth or Truth. Nobody seemed to mind, however.

"Okay, James, tell the truth: What were you and Remus _really_ doing that night I had detention with McGonagall for magically shrinking her desk down so small that she couldn't find it for twenty minutes?" Sirius said all in one breath. He took a deep inhale when he was done.

Now it was James's turn to smile. No way, in a million years would Sirius ever believe what was about to come out of James's mouth.

"We timeturner-ed into the future where we met older Remus, who oddly enough works here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but not before being harassed by a snobby redhead boy who I at first took to be a flying cookie!" Not only was James's response also said in one breath, but it was also said rather quickly too.

"You're lying," Sirius complained. "This is Truth or Dare! You're not supposed to lie! It's against the rules!"

It was uncanny how Sirius's voice sounded so similar to that of a child who was told that he couldn't have any dessert.

"I swear on everything you own that I am not lying," James stated matter-of-factly.

Remus couldn't' help but smile. This _was_ turning out to be a fun night after all. Who knew aggravating Sirius could evoke so much joy in one's soul.

"Okay, okay! Fine. Whatever," Sirius grumbled.

"My turn!" James declared. "Sirius: Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell the truth," James grinned. "Why does the rain in Spain fall mainly on the plain?"

"What kind of a truth or dare question is that?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted. "It doesn't even make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense," Remus chimed in. "You just have to give your honest answer. _I_, however, know the correct answer, and when your have this knowledge that I posses, it makes you feel like the smartest person in the world. But the question, dear Padfoot, is do _you_ know the answer?"

"No… I don't," Sirius replied. "Why don't I know this?! I _have_ to know this! Didn't I learn this at some point in my life?"

Sirius was as confused as ever, and James could hardly catch his breath what with all the laughing. Even Remus's stomach was hurting from laughing so much.

"No, seriously, Moony!… He he he! 'Sirius'!!," Sirius continued. "Why _does_ the rain in Spain fall mainly on the plain? I must know!"

"I'm sorry, dear Padfoot," Remus chuckled. "But this way too much fun, and I'm not about to ruin that by giving you your coveted answer."

"Okay, fine!" Sirius replied. He was starting to get desperate. "If you won't give me the answer willingly, I'll _make_ you give it to me. Remus: Truth or dare?"

Sirius smiled. He had Remus cornered. He would have to give him the answer now.

However, Remus too smiled. He was in his glory at that moment.

"Dare!" Remus said.

Sirius's face was priceless. He hadn't anticipated this! Never, in all the 6 years that they had been playing this game, had Remus chosen 'dare'! He would never get Remus to give up the answer now…

Unless…

"Okay, fine," said Sirius. "I _dare_ you to tell me why the rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain!" Sirius smiled triumphantly! This was it! Remus had to give in! There was no other way! The answer would be his!

"Oh, okay," Moony replied cheerfully. "Pass."

"NOOOO!!" Sirius screamed in frustration! He didn't know what to do with himself. He needed that answer! It was eating him alive!

Meanwhile, a rather curious thing happened that night. Something so out of the ordinary, it was almost impossible to believe that it was happening: Remus was actually laughing harder than James. That was a feat in itself. It wasn't that James wasn't having a good time. It was that Remus was having a better one. He hadn't laughed this hard since he-didn't-know-when. It was definitely a site to see.

Once the laughter had died down, James took it upon himself to end the game. They would resume next Friday with Remus going first.

With aching stomachs and smiles on their faces, Remus and James headed to the boy's dormitory to get some sleep. But as Remus pulled the curtains of his four-poster bed around him, he could have sworn that he heard Sirius's voice from the common room pleading, "Come on, guys! Wait! Why the hell does the rain in Spain fall mainly on the plain?"

And for the final time that night, Remus had to smile to himself. Because, truth be told, he had _no idea_ why the rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain.

…But he would never tell Sirius that.


End file.
